Welcome to the Masquerade
by GatewaysDiary
Summary: Genesis was their perfect puppet, a marionette that they had crafted to fit into their world. Angeal was the only thing outside that perfect world that could see past the sea of mask. Full summary inside, Prologe to the Wings of the Goddess Trilogy.


So this is my first Final Fantasy story and it is actually a one-shot introduction to my 'Wings of the Goddess trilogy'. Pretty much that means it is meant to introduce the OC's that will be used (there are only three main ones that I am aware of) and to set the background info for the trilogy.

* * *

**Summary: **Genesis was their perfect puppet, a marionette that they had crafted to fit into their world. Angeal was the only thing outside that perfect world that could see past the sea of mask to the soul that was trapped behind the glass. But its always easier to be sucked in, then to pull someone out. Welcome to the Masquerade . . .  
**Warnings: **Not really sure of what I should warn of in this, other then cute little kids . . . but is that really a warning?  
**Disclaimer: **Only in my dreams do I own these characters, although Soran Rhapsodos, Amory, and Nanakai do belong to me. Everyone else however belongs to Squar Enix.

**

* * *

**

Welcome to the Masquerade

* * *

It was all an intricate web of fake smiles and courteous words. A web that Genesis was stuck in as completely as if he was born into it. Which, in fact, he was. He was a single soul caught in a world of false faces. There were only a few people in this fake world that he believed, that he could see through the masks for the humans they really were. It was a world painted with glass and glitter, a mask that no one could break through. Not even the ones that thought they could see past the glamor really understood the person behind the mask.

Genesis stood in the corner, his eyes downcast. Music flowed like water through the brightly lite dancing hall. His crimson shoulder cape swishing around him as he stepped away from the wall. He wore a black half-mask that had red trimming around the eyes leading down to the corners of the mask; a pale crimson shimmer dancing over the left eye. The high neck of his suit looking even darker against his pale skin.

People danced around him, each a product of their own imagination. A perfect imagery of what they wanted. Distantly Genesis saw his mother, an eloquent figure draped in white, her white half-mask a webbing of silver glitter, with glistening white feathers completed her look.

Genesis had never like the balls that his parents insisted on throwing for their old "colleges" from Midgar. He had realized long ago however that what he felt didn't really matter in the long run. His parents were in charge and he was a puppet that was meant to follow.

He was their perfect puppet, a marionette that they had crafted to fit into their world. He was an image they had painted to put on display, a heart trapped behind a glass box for all to see. He smiled and bowed as many of the people in attendance caught sight of him, spoke to him, looked him over, critiquing every motion he made and every word he used. They judged every aspect of him until he felt like their gazes were going to burn a hole through his very soul.

He was a great actor however, an actor that preformed on the ultimate stage, the stage of life. His was a tiring part that had no end in sight, only small intermissions in which Genesis could slip out of his proper character and become himself; the eleven year old child that simple wanted to escape.

Genesis watched as his father came from the crowd, like a dark shadow coming to life and parting the sea of masks. His mask was a silk black bird, silver lining creating a web over the right eyes. His classic black attire turning him into a shadow that slowly breathed into reality. "May I have all your attention." His father didn't have to raise his voice, he never did, something about him always caught everyone's attention.

The angel and the shadow stood side by side in the center the crowd of fake faces. Someone moved in the crowd, he was a lanky man with slicked back black hair, he wore a classic tux and a simple black mask making him appear out of place in the surrounding extravagance. "As many of you know it has been many years since I lent my talents to Shinra's causes, but I now have reason to now reconsider my position."

A ripple of whispers flooded around Genesis but he kept his eyes on the stranger. He didn't like the man; something in his mind warned him this man was not to be trusted. "This is Professor Hojo and he will be . . . assisting us around he for a few days, please do your best to make him feel welcomed." Genesis narrowed his eyes behind his mask. If there was one thing that never set right with Genesis it was his father accepting help.

He turned smartly on his heels, a fake smile still plastered on his face as everyone smiled and laughed around him. One person even grabbed his arm as he tried to pull past the crowd. Forcing him to smile and wait as the woman showed him to her friends. They all looked at him like he was something on display and he allowed them, because it was his part in the play.

The second she let him go, however, Genesis slipped from the world of glamor, walking behind the door that lead to the servants entry of the kitchen. He leaned against the door before pushing the mask from his eyes with a deep sigh. He had been to close to having an attack out there, and he couldn't afford one, not today. "Ha ha, not having a good time at the ball little prince?" Genesis looked up, his eyes locking with the brilliant blue pools that shone like stars in the dark doorway opposing him.

She wore a simple serving dress with a silver locket. She smiled at him as she wiped her hands on a dish towel. Genesis didn't hesitate, he ran forward and threw his arms around her center. "Amory!" Every pretense he had built up for his parents dissolved the second he had seen her. Amory bent down messing up his auburn bangs. "Whats going on Sweetie?"

Genesis tugged his mask down around his neck, knowing his mother would have a fit if she has seen him do that. "I hate this stupid party. It's all about fake smiles and saying stupid things that don't make since." Amory laughed lightly putting a hand on his cheek. "_We all live in a world of glass, mask made of silver and gold covering our eyes from all that ask. Think only of ourselves for to fear is to fall. No hearts may see the cuts that save the souls that break through the surface of our own glass cage_." "Gateways of Glass, verse 3." Genesis said without a second hesitation.

Amory laughed, before she stood up. "Looks like you have yet another one of my books memorized, am I right, Genesis?" Genesis smiled kindly at her, a true smile that lite his blue eyes. "So LOVELESS, Gateways of Glass, and Broken Wings, any more of my poem books you've memorized?" Genesis shook his head quickly, before they both heard the quick rap on the door which meant that someone from the party needed something.

Amory shook her head before she looked back down at Genesis. "You better get back to the party before your parents notice." Genesis shook his head, grabbing her hand. It was a childish gesture that Genesis knew was pointless. "I don't want to go back out there, its all fake and I don't want it to be part of it anymore. I want to stay with you Amory, please?"

Amory smiled taking her hand from Genesis' grasp and turning away. "We all have a part in this play Genesis. You and I both know that, and our parts are not the same. Your part is out there and you know it. I'll talk to you more tonight." With every word she spoke was stepping farther away, back into her respected world, leaving Genesis to face the leaches of his own.

Genesis sighed deeply before he put back on his mask, his shoulders straightening as he slipped back into his persona. Whatever his parents had said about the man after he had walked out had been enough to make every single person at the dance crowd around the man. He smiled and spoke, his hand flickering out as if to help explain whatever he spoke of, laughing crudely as the people around him listened entranced.

"What do you think of Hojo, Genesis?" Genesis wanted to yell in shock, to jump up and spin on the man, instead however he simply turned around and smiled at his father. "He seems interesting." His father smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile that was brought from happiness, it was a cold, distant smile , one void of humor. "Be truthful Genesis, I can tell when you are lying." Genesis didn't even bother looking surprised at his fathers words. He simple nodded to one of the passing guest while he thought of his next words.

"Fine, I don't like him. I wouldn't trust him if you paid me and I don't like the idea of him staying here." Genesis said slowly, carefully choosing each of his words. His father smiled down at him, again it was cold, but there was something that sparked behind it this time. "Good, don't ever trust him. Do you understand me Genesis." Genesis nodded his head.

It didn't surprise him that his father was telling him this. His father had always taught him not to trust anyone. That only the strong survived in the world and the second you trusted someone you gave them power over you, while creating your own weakness. "Of course Father." The dark figure of his father smiled as the man, Hojo, came over to them. "Ah so this is the little Genesis that everyone has been speaking of." Genesis drew himself up, his shoulders drawn straight in a prideful stance. He nodded his head respectfully at the man, before he turned his eyes to his father.

"Hojo, Have you enjoyed yourself so far?" Hojo laughed lightly, before he pulled the mask from his face. Genesis narrowed his eyes quickly, feeling his father tense next to him. Either the man before him was a complete idiot and didn't know what was common curtsey at a ball like this or he knew knew perfectly well what he was doing and was intentionally dealing insults towards the host.

"Ah that feels much better. I swear this mask makes my glasses feel comfortable." He said laughing like some crazed hyena. "Well this has been a lovely conversation Soren but I think it is time that I take my leave, after all there are so many people at this lovely dance that want to speak with me." Soren nodded his head once, before he motioned with his hand for a serving girl to come forward. "I hope you enjoy yourself Hojo."

Genesis almost winced at the ice that had entered his fathers voice. This Hojo character had no idea what he had just started by insulting his father as he had. Hojo chuckled, a bitter hallow sound that made Genesis want to scoff. "_Immensely._" Hojo hissed, the word dripping with enough venom to kill a snake. Genesis wanted to walk away, to leave the two men to their poisonous words; he knew however that would only end badly for him.

"Good," Soren looked down as he pulled a pocket watch from his coat. "Well you will have to pardon me now Hojo. The time is getting late and I still have many guest to see too." Hojo lifted his glass as Genesis watched his father depart, knowing full well this was simply another test that his father had set up.

"So then Genesis _Rhapsodos,_what is going through that guarded mind of yours, hm?" Genesis smiled at the man, feigning innocents. "I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about." Hojo laughed, waving his hand as if to fend off the comment. "You are your fathers child aren't you? How sad that your talents are squandered in this dead end town, how much you could do in a city like Midgar."

Genesis wasn't fullish enough to think twice on what the man was saying to him. "Maybe I will end up there one day, now if your good sir wouldn't mind, I should probably get back to the other guest." Genesis was aware of how pathetically paper thin his excuse was but this man didn't really want to talk to him and that much was pitifully obvious. Hojo nodded his head, not really caring much what the child did.

Genesis didn't wait for anymore permission from the man behind him. He walked from the center of the room back towards the corner he had stood in before everything had started. His cerulean eyes taking in the masquerade of faces once more. "It's brilliant isn't it?" Genesis looked up at the new comer into his corner. The white dress that trailed the ground looking like fallen snow. "Yes Mother." Genesis said, smiling kindly at her.

Her eyes however were focused on something beyond Genesis, as they always were. Genesis couldn't remember a time when his mother was completely there. His father said that it was her illness slowly ebbing away at her sanity, but at time like this Genesis wondered how much sanity she had ever had. "So many pretty creatures, I'm prettier though, am I not darling?" Genesis didn't even bother looking up at his mother again, knowing it would only upset him if he did.

"Yes Mother." He felt her arms come around his shoulders and he tightened instantly. "You are such a sweet child Blaike." It was in that moment that Genesis felt his persona break just a fraction of a degree. He knew who Blaike was, his father had told him after his mother had one of her 'fits' around him. Still it hurt to know that she still couldn't tell the difference, but more then that was the fact that she couldn't accept the fact that Blaike had died, even before Genesis had come into the picture.

"Thank you . . . Mother." Genesis said, trying to regain his composure and failing horribly at it every step of the way. She smiled once more at Genesis before she stood back up to talk to the guests. Genesis felt the all to familiar pricking sensation that always struck just before an attack. He picked his way carefully through the crowd, if someone said something to him; he didn't hear them.

He stumbled through the door that lead to the main hallway. Closing the door her tore off the mask, throwing the eloquent masterpiece to the floor with a cry. He bolted up the stairs, pulling away at his collar as he did so, his cape discarded halfway up the staircase. The second he saw his door he entered and slammed it shut.

Tears pricked behind his eyes as he screamed into his hands. Sliding down the door frame he leaned back against the door. Everything in him was on fire, only a small part of him was even aware of the growing pain in his head. Realizing soon that he had hit his head when he had slid down but he didn't even care.

He wanted Amory, she would know what to do . . . more then that though he wanted Angeal. He didn't care what his father said or thought, he needed Angeal. He was the only friend that Genesis could bring himself to trust. How long had it taken for him to even do that though?

It was times like these, when the pain was unbearable, that Genesis wished he could trade everything away. More then once he had wished he could have a life like Angeal, but would he ever wish his life on Angeal? No, there wasn't even a question to that.

He leaned forward, his eyes shutting against the pain, clutching pitifully at the silver pendent of protection that Amory had given him years ago. "Please-" Genesis whispered, turning onto his back and looking up at the stars that were painted on his ceiling. "If you are real Goddess . . . " With his hand clutched tight, and his eyes pressed closed he let all his frustration and pain flood from him in tears. "please make this all go away."

* * *

Angeal watched as people gathered outside the Rhapsodos residence. He couldn't be certain what had caused him to come, his mother had called it his sixth sense. Somehow Angeal had always been able to tell when someone he cared about was in trouble. It was this uncertain feeling that had him standing at the large gate of the Rhapsodos estate as attendants in mask of gold and silver walked into the large home.

He had talked to his mother and told her of his feelings and she had told him to check on it. She had always told him to follow his instincts for they were normally correct. This time though he felt frozen.

Looking at a world he had never, and would never, be a part of.

The world of mask that his best friend hated so much. Angeal didn't have to be part of that world to see the darker side of its 'reality'. Genesis had provided more then enough of a glimpse for Angeal to see the truth.

Still at this very moment, when Angeal's heart was pounding out of his chest with worry, he wished he was one of them. If only so he could be by his friends side at this very moment in time. "Angeal, what are you doing here?" Angeal knew the voice he heard quite well, it was the voice of the young gate guard Nanakai. He was a Wutai immigrant that had found shelter from the war in the small city of Banora, before finding employment with the Rhapsodos.

"Nanakai!" Angeal said, relief washing over him. Nanakai was one of the few employees that actually genuinely cared about Genesis, since it was Genesis that had helped him get the job with the Rhapsodos. Nanakai smiled, pushing some of his black bangs from his dark eyes. "That's my name, so what are you doing hanging around her today kiddo? I am sure Genesis told you that he had to stay for the party." It only took Nanakai a second to take in Angeal's panic.

"Whats wrong?" Angeal shook his head, if it was anyone else he would have never been able to admit this, but it wasn't anyone else. "I got this feeling, and I am worried about Gennie, I just need to check on him, make sure he is alright then I'm gone, swear." Angeal said, resorting to calling his best friend by his childhood nickname. Angeal still felt like his heart was about to jump from his chest, and although it had lessened some, it still felt him feel sick.

Nanakai looked at him for a few seconds, he knew his orders were to keep anyone out that didn't have an invite, but it was Angeal. He would have worried if it hadn't been for the kids sense of honor. Nanakai knew that Angeal was honestly worried about Genesis and that was enough to cause Nanakai to worry as well. "Alright, but do it quick, and go in through the window that Genesis leaves through, I'm sure you know which one it is." Nanakai said with a knowing look.

He opened the large gate, just enough for Angeal to slip through. Angeal slipped through before thanking Nanakai and running towards the back window that lead to Genesis' favorite room. Angeal didn't have to ask how Nanakai knew about the window, there was very little that went on at the household that Nanakai didn't know about.

Angeal placed his hand to the worn wood of the large casement window. Pushing on the middle one he heard the positive pop as the old lock flicked open. Genesis had always made sure that one window was never locked properly just in case, and at that very second Angeal thanked his friend for being slightly paranoid.

Angeal looked around at the darkened corners of the room. The lamp that stayed lite in the corner sending a strange light over the numerous books that lined the shelves of the large library. Angeal remembered asking Genesis once how many books there were in that room, "Not enough if you ask me, I've read them all at least a dozen times." Angeal smiled slightly at the memory before the panic came back.

He slipped from the room, knowing the way to his friend room by heart. He looked around to assure himself the cost was clear before bolting up the staircase on his right. Genesis' room wasn't far from the library, but when Angeal was in threat of being discovered and with worry making things hard to comprehend, the room seemed an eternity away.

"Angeal?" Angeal froze, the one thing he had been dreading finally coming true. "Angeal Hewley turn around and face me this instant." Then Angeal knew who it was. Only one person in the Rhapsodos household would ever use a reproachful tone with him, and thankfully it was someone that Angeal could trust.

"Amory." Angeal breathed out, turning to face his best friends life long caregiver. "Angeal, what in the name of Gaia are you doing here?" Her eyes were lite with a slight panic that Angeal could feel in himself as well. "I'm worried about Genesis."

Amory's eyes widened for a second before she nodded her head and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lets go then." The two made their way to Genesis' room, but to Angeal it felt like they were moving in slow motion. When they were finally there Amory knocked on the door. "Genesis sweetie, could you open the door? It's me Amory."

They waited for a few seconds. Angeal struggling to hear anything inside the room. When not even a motion was heard Amory reached for the door knob. As she opened the door Angeal's world melted away. He saw his best friend, still adorn in his dark suit, lying unconscious on the floor. His breath was coming out in quick ragged gasp, his body curled up as if he had been trying to block out some pain before he had collapsed.

Angeal ran to his friends side, not knowing what else to do he reached out to touch his arm. When he did he about gasped, even his arm was hot like his body was on fire on the inside. He could see the rapid fluttering of his friends eyes as he tried to push internally push away whatever was assaulting him.

"Gennie, come on Gennie, you got to wake up now." Angeal said, his voice a bare whisper. He knew his friend was sick, that he had been sick for a long time with something that wouldn't go away, but he had never seen it. He had never seen the intense pain that over took the smaller boys body when the illness attacked.

All of a sudden he felt himself being pushed away. Angeal wanted to yell out, to tell whoever it was to go away, but when he saw Amory he fell silent. Watching as she took a syringe and filled it with some strange greenish blue liquid. She pushed up the sleeve of Genesis' coat and for the first time Angeal saw why his friend always wore long sleeves.

His right arm was one big bruise, a litter of small injection spots, still slightly inflamed covered the lower half of his arm. Amory found one of the few spots not bruised by the injections and pushed in the needle, the liquid flowing quickly into his veins.

Angeal had to bit his lip to keep from crying out. Why had Genesis never told him how bad it was? Never stopped him from grabbing his arm and pulling him to different things. How many times had he caused his friend pain without ever knowing it?

"Angeal come here." Angeal moved to where Amory knelled on the floor by Genesis. "Angeal listen, I have to get back to work but I can't leave Genesis alone, not like this. Could you please stay with him and if he wakes up and is still in pain you can give him a pain pill that is in his bedroom, alright?" Angeal nodded numbly as Amory laid Genesis down on his bed, giving Angeal a small kiss on the forehead. "Thanks."

Angeal sat there for he didn't know how long looking down at his friends pale form. Now that his outer coat had been taken away he looked so much younger, even more then he normally did. His whole body looking pale making the bruises on his arms stand out even more. Finally Angeal felt his heart life.

Genesis coughed and gagged, his eyes splitting open just a fraction of an inch. "Genesis, thank Gaia you are alright! I was so worried." Genesis looked at Angeal without really seeing him, but it only lasted a moment before recognition dawned in his bright eyes.

"Angeal," It wasn't relief in Genesis voice however, if anything it was heartache, as if everything had just became worse in that second. "Genesis," Angeal said, not sure as to what he should say. "You know?" Angeal realized in that second why Genesis had never told him before, had never explained his pain.

He was afraid.

Afraid of how Angeal would react, how he would see him. Afraid that Angeal would put him in a glass box like everyone else had in his life. That his best friend would push him aside out of fear.

"Of course I know you dummy. Why didn't you ever tell me that it got this bad though." Angeal tried his best to keep his voice light, more joking then reproachful. The last thing his friend needed at this moment was to be preached at. "I- I'm sorry, are you . . . mad?" Genesis whispered, almost as if he was confirming his worst fear.

Angeal shook his head, before answering as quickly as he could. "I could never be mad at my best friend, not really anyways. I just wish you would trust me . . . I trust you, you know that right." Genesis looked into his friends eyes, looking for something false that just wasn't there. "How about this Genesis, lets make a promises that no matter what happens, no matter how many mask we build to the outside world, no matter what it is, we tell one another the truth and no one else."

Genesis let his eyes take in his friends full on for the first time since he had awoke. "What . . . what do you . . . mean?" He couldn't help the uncertainty that colored his voice. Angeal however just smiled. "I promises right now, that I, Angeal Hewley, will always be there for my best friend, Genesis Rhapsodos, no matter what happens and no matter what anyone else says or thinks, and I will always be there for you even when all the rest of the world turns their back."

Genesis looked at him with unconcealed amazement. Never had he thought he would hear those words, or anything similar, ever even muttered to him, much less be proclaimed with such certainty. "Angeal . . . why would you?" Angeal just smiled at him. "Cause silly your my best friend, no matter what happens." Genesis sat up, and in a moment so unlike himself he threw his arms around his best friends neck.

Before he felt Angeal return the embrace. Genesis pushed back, his eyes steeled. "Then I, Genesis Rhapsodos, swear on my life that no matter what I'll be there for my best friend, Angeal Hewley, even if everything is falling apart and the world has turned to broken glass. I will be there to help pick up the remnants of our lives, even when they seem to far to grasp." Angeal smiled knowing that his friend was always so much more poetic then he could ever hope to be.

"Then it's a promise. No matter what, we stick together, and together we will fulfill our dreams." Angeal said with a smile. It wasn't until Genesis smiled however did Angeal really feel like everything was really alright between them again. "We'll be heroes in SOLDIER, together."

Angeal held out his arm, and Genesis wrapped his around it. They forced to other to look them in the eyes, as the promises sealed their fates together, all that was left was to sit back and see where destiny took them.

**

* * *

**

[A]*[N]

Little fun note down here at the bottom, all the stories in the 'Wings of the Goddess' trilogy (Although since I have added this one-shot to it, is it really a trilogy?) have names that are derived from songs (this one included) and if you can guess what band sings the song that the story is named for I will give you a special surprise!

Also please feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes in my grammar of spelling, or even if you thought the characters were to 'out of character' as I said before this is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy story and I really want to make the trilogy as accurate as I can.

Thanks for reading

~GatewaysDiary


End file.
